vday special
by kyekye
Summary: It v-day Yus throwing a party to release some pressure off of his team and to get Kur to losen up during mateing season yus notices that Kag is also stressed invites her to his party that night"seemingly"unaware that Kag is a fox 2 fox this cant be good


Key key hello first one shot be nice my valentines day special oh a bit of lime in ther so be warned

summary - It valentines day Yusuke throwing a party to release some pressure off of his team mates and to get Kurama to losen up during Kitizune mateing season yusuke notices that Kagome is also stressed invites her to his party that night "seemingly " unaware that Kagome is also a Kitizune what happends between the two horny stressed out foxes read to find out

Kagome sighs as she puts the finishing touches on her out fit

&why on earth did I have to come might as well get this over with&

Kagome sighs and unleashes her demon form and walks ou of the house catching the sent of males in the air turning her eyes red with lust

&no bad Kagome very bad Kagome controll your self&

a little fun wouldent hurt any thing would it a little voice inside her head calls out

&yes it would we have to wait &

but you smell them they wouldent say no and I want release and I want it now !!!!!!! Her iner beast yells as she rages in her mental cages

&no we priomised to go to Yusukes Party ...But I never said we couldent have any fun once we got there& Kagome says with a lusty look in her eyes

I have taught you well My pet

&thank you master &

Kagome arrives at Yusukes House in a short amount of time and knocks on the door the door oopens to reveal a guy with long black hair and purple markings on his face

"Hello i'm Kagome and you are" Kagome says in a seductive tone

"Woah woah woah tone it down Kagome "Yusuke says gulping nervously " You dont want to go suduceing me Its me Yusuke "

Kagomes eyes flash red for a second

"You should have known not to invite me Yusuke expecally in my current state of mind "

"Yeah yeah but you need this hey follow me I want you to meet some one "

"Kagome smiles eagerly "Is it a male is he strong "

"gulp yes and yes hurry up and wipe that look off of your face I dont want you to give him the Idea that your some lusty female "

"No your right I'm not a lusty female I'm a lusty Kitizune "

"Oh for the love of ..." But Yusuke never got to finish his sentence as the arrived at the punch bowl

&HOT MALE HES A KITIZUNE I WANT HIM I MUST HAVE HIM I WILL HAVE HIM HE WILL GIVE ME RELEASE &

Kurama Sighs and looks into the mirror and Trans forms into Youko but with Him In control Puting on the bandits normal out fit

He relutantly walks out of the house and his nose is his with the lingering sent of the lusty females that not to long ago left his front porch asking for dates from him

Only problem is hes not looking for a date hes looking for a sutible mate or at least some type of release for the night and is not going to settle for any ordanary human female

Though none would comeplain and would be happy to give him release he had to resest

He arives at Yusukes house a min later and is greeted with Yusuke in His demon form and the over bearing power of demons and hormone crazed demons at that

"Hey Kurama you made it I see great minds think alike all who were demons came in there demon form even Hiei though I dont think you'll be seeing much of Him tonight ...hey do me a favor and stay by the punch bowl theres some one I'm gonaa want you to meet may be you two can help each other out "

Kurama only nods and wals over to the punch bowl a few minutes later there was a knock at the door and yusuke went to go anwser it

The door opens and in steps the most beautiful fox demon Kurama has ever seen in both of his lives

With long wavy black hair that reached the waist with silver tips the bluest eyes he had every seen with a silver out line pointed ears and a body like a wild fire soft curves in all the right places

She was wearing a blue tank top with a blue shirt with a silver rose on them

Three black and silver tiped tails sprouted from the back

after a second of talking to Yusuke Kurama notices that they are headed his way His nose catches her sent of straw berry and wild flowers and the spicy sent of her arousel and lust

"Hello my name Is Kagome Higurashi " She says seductively "To whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting " She said her eyes flashing red

Kuramas own eyes glint dangerously and wander over her body He grabes her awound the waist and pulls her flush aganist him "Youko Kurama but you vixen can just call me Kurama"

"hey you two go some were else with all of that" yusuke says

"Fine but your welcome to join us any time Yusuke " Kagome says puring

"No thank you " Yusuke says running off

Kurama and Kagome laugh and walk out to the back porch and sit on the bench

"So kurama howd you meet Yusuke " Kagome asks

"I was trying to steal something from the sprit world and Yusuke caught me " Kurama says

Kagome laughs lightly her face lighting up "Yusuke does have a nack for ruining some ones plans I couldent get away with any thing when we were younger"

"thats true he has foiled many attempts evil has had on the world"

"I guess yusuke and i have a lot more In common than I thought "

"Meaning "

"We both had to give up our lives for the sake of others at least he didn't have to give up being human"

"Give up being Human?"

"Yes I never was ademon before now I was am a miko"

Kurama flinches at the word Miko but relaxes when he remembers that kagome brings no harm a bit of pleasure to both of there heated bodys but not pain

Kurama looks at kagome Traceing her face with his eyes then rest on her lips

"I wonder"

Kagome raises an eye brow "what do you wonder Kurama "

Kurama smirks "I wonder what would you do if I were to Kiss you right now"

Kagome smirks suductively and leans towards Kurama purring in his ear "why dont you try it and find out"

Kurama smirks and leans in and presses his lips to hers

Kagome gasps at the softness of his lips and Kurama slips his toung in her warm cavern erupting a low moan from her . Kurama lifts her off of the bench and places her on his lap never releaseing her lips and wraps

his arms around her waist . Kagome wraps her arms around his neck deeping the kiss as there toungs battled for dominance . Kagome groans as she fells his erection pressing aganist her butt makeing her hot and

wet. Kurama smelling her arousel as strongly as she smelt his removes one of his hands from her waist to rub the inside of her thighs. Kagome moans deeply again and shifts so that she is strattling him and so that

his erection is sitting firmly between her legs.Kagome then removes her hands from his neck to rub them over his chest slightly ripping his shirt with her claws. Kurama removes his other hand from her waits to reach

underneath her shirt to get to her breast when some one clears tthere throat.

Kagome and Kurama reluctantly pull away from there heated Kiss to glare at the person who dare to interupted them with red eyes

"Well well well what do we have here Kagome Kurama " Yusuke asks amirking

"YUSUKE TO DARE TO DENY ME MY RELEASE " Kagome screams throually ripping Kuramas shirt to shreads

Yusuke backs away slowly but starts to speed up when kuramas own growl joins Kagome His once golden eyes now a blood redcauseing all of the plant life to go wild and start attacking Yusuke

"ALRIGH ALRIGHT I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE JUST STOP ATTACKING ME BUT KURAMA YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER YOU HEAR ME " Yusuke yells and takes off running warning the guests that had planed on

going out there not to

As soon as every one is gone the plant life forms a coccoon around Kagome and Kurama blocking them from the rest of the world the last thing any one could hear before moans ans screams of pleasure filled the

coccon was

"I love you Kagome "

"I love you to Kurama "

the end

Key key-yeah well i hope you enjoyed that oh and read some of my other storys if you like Kurkag you should enjoy them bye bye


End file.
